praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Klara Hagmann
Klara Hagmann is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Anastasija Hepperskansk. She was the show's sixth protagonist, being the central character of season six, and was a major character from season three to season eight. Characterization Beginning the series, Klara is introduced as the popular and friendly best friend of Nicola Martinja. However, as the series progresses, Klara's reputation continues to decline further and further, and she develops an "I don't give a fuck" personality towards many people and things. In early seasons, Klara was seen as partying frequently with many different groups of people. However, following her breakup with Jakob man Kasko and later breakup with Nicola, her popular begins decreasing until she's left with very little friends. Klara is still not afraid of anyone though, and will always put up a fight, despite her small frame. Klara suffers from epilepsy, which is something that has a great effect on her life. She is unable to drink alcohol as it doesn't mix with her epilepsy medication, and her illness has been used as an attack method by her enemies, with one going as far as shining a light in her eyes after an altercation. Klara has always wished to become an artist, but was forced by her parents to study an academic subject at a gymnasium. Character history Klara was born on 4 May 1995 in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm. She has an older sister by three years, Lena, and a younger brother by three years, Klaus. Her father is a lawyer, while her mother is a successful real estate agent. Lise grew up in an upper class household and studies a social sciences program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 3–4 Klara is first introduced in season three as the best friend of Nicola Martinja. She quickly finds a place within the friend group and they click really well. Klara's boyfriend Jakob man Kasko is also somewhat included in the group. However, they experience a great deal of relationship problems, which comes to a head when he tries to sleep with Lise Kappel. After Klara finds out, she breaks up with him. Season four sees Klara in a minor but still prominent role. After breaking up with Jakob, she becomes ostracized by her former friends, although he is still loved by the despite attempting to cheat on her. She ends up falling in love with Nicola, and the two become a couple. This welcomes teasing from her former friends, but she manages to get the last laugh after telling people that "Jakob turned her gay", which comes as a big blow to his ego. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Klara becomes much more of a minor character. She doesn't know Malina Sandsk that well, and thus does not feel strongly either way on whether she should be kicked out from the group. She eventually just agrees with whatever the majority wants. Klara becomes the main protagonist during season six. She begins fighting with Nicola much more than often which upsets her greatly. After discovering that Nicola's best friend and Klara's former friend Katerina Vest has been spreading rumors that the couple is on the verge of breaking up, Klara confronts her, which results in a physical altercation between the two. They are both suspended from school for a week, and Klara's reputation begins declining even more. Klara eventually breaks up with Nicola for taking Katerina's side in the conflict, and Nicola makes it look like everything was Klara's fault, turning most of the school against her. However, Klara made it clear that she doesn't care about her reputation, and this is the moment that cemented her "I don't give a fuck" personality. Klara's season generally deals with heartbreak, bullying, and high school drama. Seasons 7–8 Klara has a much less prominent role in season seven. As the season is focused on a separate friend group, she is seen only occasionally. Klara returns to a major role in season eight. While she participates in toskfammi along with the others, she generally remains a downer throughout the season because she's not able to drink due to her medication. However, she bonds with Helena Bostromann over neither of them being able to drink. Ultimately, she graduates from Peffel along with the rest of the group, and ends up moving to the Velkanian Isles to pursue art professionally and start over. Other versions Klara is known under different names in different international remakes of the show. In the Velkanian remake, she is known as "Sabine Vasta", and is portrayed by Palina Çarbo. In this version, her role is much smaller and she is no longer an LGBT character. In the Gregus remake, she is known as "Klara Jeffera", and is portrayed by Alana Bara. Once again, in this version she is no longer an LGBT character. She doesn't appear in the Loghtian remake. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012 Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional marijuana users Category:Fictional characters with epilepsy Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional LGBT people